Mystere Dawn's Rose
by Zikka-chan
Summary: A Mystere story...Once Upon a Time, a yoiung girl came to the Desert of Life on a journey of Self-Discovery...now, many years later, the fifteen year old "Princess of the Desert Rose" has returned to embark on a journey of friendship, family...and the Heart of the Desert...
1. Awakening Dawn

_Awakening Dawn_

_All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil_

She awoke in the desert, under the unbrella, in that white dress...

Hugging herself, she felt the sands, warm and soft yet slightly rough, undeneath her hands and skin...sitting up, she looked about her surroundings...

"WHere...am I-? OW-Ow...!"

She moaned a little as she rubbed her head...her head was spinning a little...how did she even GET there…and WHY did everything seem so FAMILIAR?

"No no…that's SILLY!" She laughed nervously to herself, feeling strange butterflies in her stomach, "…isn't it?"

Looking around and then settling her eyes on a nearby sand dune, she knew she had no choice but to go up.

Climbing over the sand dune, she saw an amazing, familiar structure in the distance. A canopy-stage building of turquoise and purple swirls...a place she recognized clearly as the strange temple's name swirled through her mind in a familiar voice...young and old...immortal yet mortal...question and answer merged into one...

"MYSTERE..."

_So yes...Dawn's Rose is the story of Bebe, the cute lil' baby and "Main protaganist" of Mystere, returning now older. I want to write a fanfic on it too..._


	2. Desert Winds

Desert Winds

**All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil**

_The little girl wandered through the desert in her pajamas…the wind blowing through her ribboned hair, blowing her around like a toy as she cried out…_

"_Mama! Papa! HELP ME!"_

_She cried and sobbed, not liking how the desert winds teased and toyed with her, blowing her small form this way and that, as she clung to her toy ball for dear life…_

_Suddenly, a figure appeared before her…a scarlet bird with bright blue eyes and a wide, ruby smile. He smiled and cawed and chirped at her in a friendly manner as he danced, defying the sands and wind blowing around him. Behind him, two green lizards and a golden bird-like creature watched, smiling, chirping and buzzing…_

_When the red bird was done with his dance and bowed before her, she smiled and cooed…_

"_Play with me?"_

…

…

…

She struggled through the desert winds…he sleeveless white dress doing little to shield her sensitive skin from the sun and sand…her bare feet felt scarped and burned from the hot sands as well…

"Help me," she whimpered under her breath, 'S-som-somebody HELP ME-!"

Suddenly, there was a familiar chirp from nearby…looking, she saw him…a red bird, perched gracefully on one foot, looking her way…worried, yet still with the same, hopeful smile on his face…

She stumbled towards him, falling to her knees in the sands before looking up to him and whispering, just loud enough above the winds for him to hear…

"T-TAKE ME…to MYSTERE!"

She pointed to the temple in the distance…Red bird nodded and danced off in its direction, the young girl doing her best to keep up the adrenaline to run after him….


	3. Papa's Gift

Father's Gift

_**All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil**_

_The little girl wandered into the colorful looking stage, admiring her surroundings as she tossed the ball back and forth between the fire bird, the green lizards and gold imp. It was the most fun she'd possibly had in a LONG time!_

_As she giggled, a man in white with what appeared to be a horned bird's-nest-hat gestured her to toss the ball to him…_

_She did so, and he didn't catch it…he stepped aside, and her precious toy ball fell into the pit…_

_She cried…and cried and cried and cried…why didn't he catch it? It upset her greatly that she'd trusted someone, and they'd made her lose her precious and only possession…_

_As she sobbed, a soft voice suddenly spoke behind her…_

"_Now, NOW little mademoiselle! HERE, now look! I've a gift for you!"_

_Sniffling, she looked up…and saw a tall man in a pink suit and bowler hat. WHY he was wearing a pink suit and bowler hat, she didn't know, but when he presented her a new toy, a cute snail doll with a multi-colored shell and cute little beard, her sorrows all went away. She took the toy with him, cooing as he bent beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly…_

_She then looked up at him and cooed, "Thank you papa!"_

…

…

…

She stumbled into that colorful temple of mystery and life, feeling as if the life had been drained from her by the desert.

As she stumbled in, she heard the familiar voice, switching back and forth between his own, deep, smooth accent and a deeper, more groveled voice…

Sure enough, there he was…the narrator and Master of ceremonies, along with his puppet companion, something of a mergence between a butterfly and a caterpillar, strolling out onto the stage, talking in their strange gibberish tongues…

"Moahd jdgfrr Jhduhrea akjkjhdwywhWWWWWwwwWWHOA!"

The puppet's outburst upon seeing her stopped the man in pink, too, dead in his tracks. Seeing the trembling, exhausted, dehydrated, SHAKING and…FAMILIAR girl before him…the Narrator was STUNNED at the scraps and scratches on her arms and legs…and her sand-damaged white dress…but he recognized her in a heartbeat…

"…LIL' BEBE?"

She couldn't answer…fortunately, she wasn't far away from him enough in which when she fell, he was able to rush forward and catch her before she hit the floor…


	4. Birth of Santuary

Birth of Sanctuary

_**All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil**_

_**This is where the story becomes more interactive for you readers ;) Think of it sort of as a role-playing game!**_

_She awoke behind the bars of a crib, snuggled up in a blanket, her new toy tucked under her arm._

_As she looked around with tired sleepy eyes, a familiar figure appeared above her, tucking her in..._

"_SHHHhhhh," the deeply accented voice whispered, "REST, lil' Bebe…"_

_Beautiful female voices singing in the distance lulled her to sleep…_

…

…

…

She awoke with a small groan in a soft bed…blinking a couple of time, she observed her surroundings.

She recognized the small room, splashed with the same colors of turquoises, golds, deep-sea-greens, blues and purples of that amazing world she'd stumbled into when she was younger…

"This isn't a dream...it CAN'T be," she thought to herself. Instantly, she shifted on the bed she was laying on, observing the slightly-oversized deep-pink button-dress-shirt she now wore as a nightshirt…and the fact that she wasn't alone in the room…

The familiar man smiled brightly as he closed the book he was reading.

"Good morning, lil' princess!" He whispered warmly, placing the book off to the side. Hat off his head and jacket off his shoulders, she hadn't exactly recognized him until he'd spoken, that deep, smooth accent rolling off his tongue. She moaned a little, her head still spinning from having woken up after treading the desert sands for what seemed like forever…

"Now now, take it easy," he cooed, sitting in a chair closer to the bed, "it looks like you've suffered a long, not-so-pleasant journey!"

She shook her head, trying to stop the spinning as she groaned, "How did I get BACK HERE? I mean…I know how I got HERE…but…how'd I get in the DESERT? And WHY is this place SO FAMILIAR, as if it had been real all along? Where IS everyone? Why am I BACK? Why-?"

He quickly placed a finger to her lips to stop her from rambling on, "EASY child! You've so many questions, but you've just woken up! Don't exhaust yourself again!"

She shook her head, softly pushing his hand away from her face as she sat up, "Well can-can you at least tell me how I got out of my old clothes and into THIS?" she gestured the oversized magenta shirt she was wearing…and he simply gestured off to a side of the room she hadn't remarked before…

There were sitting the two Green Lizards whom she remembered from her reoccurring flashbacks…the female one waving at her as if to say 'yep! It was me!'

"Oh," She said, blushing" Th-thank you…"

She then turned her attention back on him...he smiled warmly down at her, as if reliving a lost memory…

"It's been a long time since you left us…little Bebe-"

"I'm not a "Bebe" anymore," she interrupted quickly, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown woman now…"

"Oh! But of course! How rude of me!" He quickly replied, "but…how long HAS it been-?"

"…A WHILE I guess…I've lost track…" She murmured, rubbing her arms…she'd always thought that this place had been a dream, but now it was too real, all the memories flooding back too fast for her to comprehend…

"But please," he said, shifting his chair to face her, "Now that you are an adult…tell me all about yourself which you could not share as a child!"

"Well," she said, sitting up in a pretzel-leg position on the bed, "My NAME…is Marie. I'm fifteen years old, I live on the West coast and I like art, singing and animated movies."

"Marie," he said, her name rolling of his tongue as he annunciated, "such a BEAUTIFUL name…I don't know if you remember ME though…?"

"Yes, I remember you…you're the…master of ceremonies, and ringleader of sorts, to this place!" Marie said."

"WELL! I'm HONORED Marie! But, since I never introduced myself properly when you were younger…you should know that my REAL name…is Moha-Samedi!"

"Moha…Samedi…" Marie murmured, "Isn't Samedi French for Saturday? I was born on a Saturday!"

"REALLY? Fascinating!" Moha said with a smile, "Marie…would you like to know your Desert horoscope?"

"My…Desert horoscope?" She asked

"Yes! It won't take much! Just tell me What SEASON you were born and whether you were born day or night!" he said, smiling.

She paused in thought before answering…

"I was born…"

CHOICES:

-Spring Day

-Spring Night

-Summer Day

-Summer Night

-Autumn Day

-Autumn Night

-Winter Day

-Winter Night

Moha-Samedi's answer (Depending on your choice)

Spring: "AH! You are an ARTIST! The Artist is one of Romantic daydreams and charming innocence! A "Professional Daydreamer" of sorts, their hearts are open to all possibilities of life, and they LOVE making people smile!"

-If born Spring DAY, Moha gives Marie an Amber pendant

-If born Spring NIGHT, Moha gives Marie an Amethyst Pendant

Summer: "OH-! You are a GUARDIAN! So FIERY and RASH, yet loyal and brave! A true protector! Even though you may SEEM to rush your answers and act before thinking, you're actually a loyal friend and leader! You are always looking for others, no matter what!"

-If born Summer DAY, Moha gives Marie a Ruby pendant

-if born Summer NIGHT, Moha gives Marie a Garnet Pendant

Autumn: "MY! You are a HEALER! You may SEEM quiet and shy, but that just hides your kindness and compassion! You have a warm heart and care about others…a heart can speak just as loudly as words when helping others, and NO ONE expresses that better then you!"

-If born Autumn DAY, Moha gives Marie an Emerald Pendant

-If born Autumn NIGHT, Moha gives Marie a Jade Pendant

Winter: "WELL! You're a SCRIBE! Intelligent and proper, knowledge and well-brought-up behavior are most important to you! You have a fascination with new discoveries and creations, whether it be in art, history or even science! Of course, you'd never FLAUNT your talent for such discoveries about…you always keep cool and prefer order over chaos!"

-If born Winter DAY, Moha gives Marie an Aquamarine Pendant

-If born Winter NIGHT, Moha gives Marie a Sapphire Pendant

"Wow," Marie said, admiring the pendant Moha had given her, "Th-thank you!"

"Of course!' Moha said, smiling, "It suits you!"

Marie smiled before yawning...Moha smiled, chuckling in a fatherly manner…

"If you wish, you can rest here a little while longer…then I can show you your own room…where you can get some of your own clothes!"

Marie smiled, tugging at the oversized, yet comfy, magenta button shirt she was wearing, "THANK YOU…Moha…S-Sa-Samedi…"

That was all she could get out before sleep overtook her.


End file.
